


Cant think of title x2

by Trew



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Deepthroat, Incest, LEWD, Praise, Pseudo Incest, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Reader is being forced to do stuff with bruce which bruce later regrets.





	Cant think of title x2

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah. Another smutty pron of bruce wayne. I'm currently working on 3 more stories- which are all smutty, and one will be of the trailer guy from sunset overdrive. I mean- I had too, he's actually pretty hot.

"C'mon..Yeah. Be a good girl and swallow daddy's cock.." the grip on her hair he had on her tightened just a twinge, but it still hurt. He's never been this rough with her. Never..

She looks up at him through watery eyes, both from the rough handling and the cock deep inside her throat, that blocked off her breathing before feeling it slide out and being thrusted back in, stretching her throat from the size of him. She could feel how big he was. 

Her eyes shut tightly, and tries to pull off from him. He hears her whine out in protest when he holds her head in place, her head buried in his scent. He loosens his grip and she pulls away, gasping for air and breathing heavily. The tears she was holding back were now running down her face. She sobs quietly, and shut her eyes again as she hung her head down. Her swollen lips had saliva all over em that connected to his cock.

Bruce only stared instead of trying to soothe her, something that she expected him to do, but doesnt. she continues crying for a few seconds before taking his cock that throbbed and twitched with need back in her mouth. Giving him a sloppy blowjob, bruce had his hand on the back of her head and forced her down again, she gags and chokes. 

If he wasn't going to do anything, she might as well please him right? So that's whats shes going to do. Even if it meant she was going to pass out from the lack of breath. 

She just wanted to leave. This wasn't bruce, not after he was sent to Arkham for beating Oswald Cobblepot to a pulp. He came home for being in there for a long time looking different, And he was the same bruce before he left, for a little while atleast.

"Such a good girl.." 

She whimpers when she feels his cock throb more than it did. He was close. Bruces breathing quickens and he thrusts his hips up, and grunted. The gross feeling she had in the pit of her stomach doesn't leave, even as he's choking her, and the feeling only worsens when she gags. 

"Oh, fuck.." Bruce moaned, the kind of moan where someone hisses at the end. Her face buried in his pubic bone, she doesn't pull away as he cummed down her throat. His thick hot seed..She cringes, ignoring bruces moans of pleasure, and the thought of running away is still deep. 

Bruce lazily popped her head off him, and is looking pleased from her swallowing every inch of his cum. Not a drop in sight.

His thumb grazes over her cheek and she flinched, how could he..? He's acting as if he cares after what he had done to her.. 

Tears ran were running down her face again.

She sniffles and rubbed an eye, trying to forget what just happened. She gets up from the ground, sore from being on her knees for too long and finally leaves out the door and goes to her room.

She could the bruises he had given her the night before, and it hurt.. Her chest feels heavy, and that also hurt..

________________________________  
"Lift up your shirt" Bruce sternly told her. She only cocked her head to the side, and said 'why?' 

Bruce came in looking fresh faced, he no longer had a stubble and the bags under his eyes disappeared. After sitting down he noticed how she would shift in her seat, a sign from being uncomfortable, and how she paled when he walked in. She asked to be excused, but bruce was having non of it. He knew something was up. She wasn't like this..

She fumbled with her hands when he asked her to lift her shirt up again, she doesn't say a word this time, her mouth opening and then closing. She shook her head at him, "No, Bruce.." tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, and she doesnt look at him even when he tells her to.

He's shocked when the realization if he hurt her hit him. That would explain those flashes of her he would see. 

He hoped this wasn't true..

They're both quiet. She gets up not long after, but before she could leave Bruce grabs her wrist and pulled her close to him. She punches his chest and tries to get away, but the size of him couldn't get knocked back from a punch like that. He gripped on her wrist and she is trying to pry away from his arms. Bruce finally lifts her shirt just a bit, and his eyes widen when he sees finger bruises on both sides of her waist. 

Her sobs were quiet, but that was all he could hear. She stops struggling, and for the first time today looks up at bruce with teary eyes. Her voice was small and quiet, "It hurts Bruce.."

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know which ending I should've gone with so I went with THAT ending. Terrible, I know.
> 
> Ps: This isn't a second chapter to the first bruce wayne fic I posted before. Some of these will be just be one offs (If that makes sense)


End file.
